<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making our own Traditions by silvermadi (Orientation)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271847">Making our own Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientation/pseuds/silvermadi'>silvermadi (Orientation)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fabio feels v loved, Fabio has a few surprises, Family dinners and maybe found fam?, I've been informed it's actually pretty softe so yeah that happened I guess, M/M, Majid is a mother hen when Fabio gets hurt, No act on it tho rip my braincells, Rating for some explicit talk, Who knew?, ice skating bc I found a skating rink and was like 'ok yeah they have to do this', some small hurt/comfort, some violence but it's fic so barely consequences, they have an ugly ass gnome don't ask me why I just thought it was hilarious, they make their own traditions, they talk Christmas, yes they have a christmas tree but I promise it's not a religious thing it's a cultural thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientation/pseuds/silvermadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December approaches and with it come the holidays. Fabio and Majid talk about Christmas, what it means for them and how they decide on their own traditions. Some trouble hit them along the way when Fabio gets ambushed, Majid turns out to be a mother hen, and they give their own definition to what a family is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabio Cannizzaro | Lo Zingaro/Majid Zamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Santa Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making our own Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derspark/gifts">1derspark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Diana,<br/>Merry Christmas! It's gotten a little more soft than I anticipated, but I hope you enjoy this! 💕<br/>EDIT IT IS SO SOFT<br/>Much love,<br/>Madi.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>This fic is set during Christmas, bc ye Secret Santa. Uh, I tried to be as respectful as possible, so I hope it's ok. I'd like to state they are not celebrating in any religious way - after all, it's Fabio and Majid we're talking about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December is approaching and, with it, the holidays. The first shops set up their Christmas stock tentatively at the end of November, but the city collectively seems to hold its breath until the national holiday <em> L'Immacolata</em>, or the Feast of the Immaculate Conception on the eighth of December, has passed. After, the city council will fully bring out the Christmas spirit and personally, Fabio can't wait.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you celebrate Christmas?" he'd asked Majid one evening, snuggling close against the man in  their bed as the rain, a result of the season's changing, had been beating against the windows. </p><p> </p><p>"No, not officially," Majid had said after a little pondering. He must've seen Fabio's pout, because he'd huffed out a laugh and gently poked Fabio in his side, making him yelp. "We don't celebrate the birth of Christ," he'd amended, "but Christmas in the Netherlands is more a cultural thing? I had friends who had a Christmas tree at home, despite them being Muslim. I used to go to Tessa's too, help decorate there. I even had a little Christmas tree in my room because Tarik kept bringing up he wanted one - almost all his friends had one too after all. My father wasn't exactly pleased, but my mom loved it and would help us decorate our room each year."</p><p> </p><p>Fabio had glanced up, gazing at the lost look in his boyfriends eye and the small smile adorning his lips. It's how he always looked when lost in memories, and it was one of Fabio's favourite expressions. </p><p> </p><p>Majid had shaken himself, gazing down at Fabio with an imploring look. "Why? Do you celebrate? Don't you dare drag me to church," he'd warned. </p><p> </p><p>Fabio laughed. "No! Of course not! I haven't been to church ever since my parents told me I should decide for myself if I'd wanted to go or not. But yes," he says, cutting off Majid who clearly wants to ask him how he feels about the holidays, "I do like Christmas, probably in the same way as you do. For the atmosphere, for the joy of it. The tree, the lights. We have a huge dinner every year with the boys on <em>Il giorno di Santo Stefano - </em>St Stephen’s feast Day. That's the 26th," he'd explained. </p><p> </p><p>Majid had snorted at that. "We just call that <em> Tweede Kerstdag </em> - Second Christmas day." They both had chuckled at that, before falling silent and hearing the winter storm rage outside. </p><p> </p><p>"I would like a tree," Majid had whispered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Fabio had admitted. Majid had exhaled, bending down to press a kiss to Fabio's crown at the top of his head. "No<em> presepe</em>, though."</p><p> </p><p>"We're not very traditional, are we?" Majid had said, amusement clear in his voice before settling back down, gathering Fabio just that little more securely in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Fabio had answered, eyes closing and yawning widely. "But we can start our own tradition instead."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They work out what they want for their traditions over the next couple of weeks. They don't sit down and talk about it - that has never been their way before. Instead, they drop titbits of information at random times; Majid barges into a meeting, disrupting a high stake truce discussion, to tell Fabio he prefers a real tree over a fake one. Fabio tells him during dinner that he won't settle for a racktack theme, instead being dead set on a colour theme. They bicker over which colour for the entire week, before deciding they should go for two colours instead. Their debate on which colours takes them another week, but they figure it out. Burgundy for Fabio, navy blue for Majid.</p><p> </p><p>They mostly decide on what they don't want - a nativity is out of the question, as are any Angels or anything relating to the birth of Christ. They do settle on some various Santa's, some gnomes and Majid has been going on and on about creating a little Christmas village around the tree (another thing that reminds him of his baby brother). Fabio decides to indulge him and buys him a train that can surround both the tree and the village.</p><p> </p><p><em> L'Immacolata </em>comes on a Tuesday and goes without much fuss. Fabio had given everyone the day off so he could spend his day with Majid, who had also gotten the day off from both work and the gym where he gives sparring lessons on the side. There are some festivities in the city, but they don't dwell there too much, instead enjoying the sunny but crisp afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't seen Rome in full Christmas mode yet, have you?" Fabio asks Majid while they walk back towards their house just outside of the city centre, fingers entwined and Fabio's other hand gestures enthusiastically. Majid smirks at him and shakes his head. "I will show you around, this weekend! Maybe we can also buy a tree!"</p><p> </p><p>True enough, by the time Saturday rolls around most of Rome is already done with setting up the Christmas decorations (most of the lights being switched on on <em> L'Immacolata</em>). There are several trees - a giant one near the Colosseum, one at the Spanish Steps, and of course at the Vatican to name a few. Vatican City is preparing for their <em> presepe</em>, which is life-size, so it can be revealed on Christmas Eve, and there is both a Christmas tree and a nativity scene, made from strings of lights, at Piazza Venezia.</p><p> </p><p>The streets are being decorated too, with lights strung overhead all around the shopping streets. It being winter means the city is emptier than usual, the tourists most likely returning during spring break and after. Fabio and Majid spent the afternoon going from shop to shop, buying ornaments and lighting and some new winter clothes for Majid. </p><p> </p><p>He had come to Rome earlier that year with no intention of staying , planning on going back to the Netherlands after the summer when shit with his former employer hopefully had quieted down. He hadn't taken into account falling in love with the city, meeting Fabio and, after weeks leading up to months of hook-ups with neither of them owning up their feelings for each other, tentatively settling into a relationship and falling head over heels for the Italian. He had come into Rome only with some essentials - winter clothing hadn't been part of that.</p><p> </p><p>There are also some ice skating rinks around the city, but they end up on the one at the Castel Sant' Angelo after Majid had given him excited-puppy-eyes at the prospect of going skating. "Tarik loves ice skating," is his explanation, talking excitedly about his ice skating adventures with his little brother while dragging Fabio towards the rink. Majid pays the entree fee and hires the both of them some skates, and is out on the ice before Fabio has managed to properly button up his own coat against the cold. Fabio, not a very good skater by nature, is awed by the ease Majid seems to be able to glide over the slippery ice. He comes to a full stop in front of Fabio, eyes lit up and flushed cheeks of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Race you," he says, taking off immediately. Fabio watches him go, can basically imagine the muscles rippling over his shoulders and down his back by the graceful way he swings his arms for momentum and is almost content to just watch him skate away, before his competitive nature sets in. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheater!" Fabio calls after him, setting off and trying to keep up. They race each other around a few times, Majid laughing in delight when Fabio ends up tripping over his own skate before he hauls him up, giving him a once over to make sure he's okay, before a broad smirk takes over his face. Both their faces are flushed from both cold and adrenaline. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, I'll teach you how to skate properly." Majid grabs him by the hand and begins to gently tug Fabio along, not letting go but instead tangling their fingers together for a better grip. They skate like that for a bit, until Fabio calls Majid out for going soft and Majid retaliates by tackling him, grinning like a shark while he does it and their romantic couple skating once again derails into something a little more challenging. They laugh loudly at each other, calling each other names and playing dirty while also ignoring the other skaters and the dirty looks they get sent their way for disrupting them. Fabio has never had more fun being on the ice than that afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>They decide on having dinner in the city too, Fabio choosing one of his favourite restaurants. They enjoy a candle-lit dinner while they take their time catching up with each other, Fabio asking Majid how he likes his new job and Majid asking Fabio for updates on the gang and its current list of enemies and allies.</p><p> </p><p>It's past midnight when they finally make it back home. Fabio makes the decision to unpack all their new stuff in the morning, instead heading straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth and getting undressed. He hears Majid mumbling about it, but other than that he follows his lead. They fall asleep curled up against each other, cuddling each other close.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After that Saturday, life gets swamped for the both of them, Majid also doing evening- and night shifts at the company where he works as a security guard, and Fabio still running most of the drug traffic throughout Rome. With the holidays, supply demands have gone up and has forced Fabio to work together with a rival gang from another district. Making sure he's not going to be double-crossed has him working late more often than not. Time together with Majid is becoming a bit sparse and they'd rather spend it in joggings lounging on the sofa while making out, or in bed after that stage, than running out for some 30-minute shopping sprees.</p><p> </p><p>The upside is, it's becoming rather surprising to see what the other has brought home. At one point Majid had come home, eyes lit up with excitement as he unwrapped a Christmas Gnome so extremely hideous Fabio had spent an entire hour laughing so hard tears had started to roll down his cheeks. It ends up with an honorary spot on the mantelpiece. As a peace-offering, Majid also brings home a tree one late afternoon. It's a good one, tall and still full of needles. The tree gets decorated that very night, under the watchful eye of Fabio who almost starts a screaming match with Majid because he doesn't like how he puts in the lights - "it should be artistically done, Majid! Up to down, and make sure it's evenly spread so there's lights everywhere! You don't just <em> throw it in</em>!" " <em> Fine! </em> You do it!" - after which Majid had decided to step back and let Fabio handle the tree decorations, instead handing him the various ornaments they'd bought. The best ornaments he saves for last - they'd agreed to buy each other one ornament that's not within the theme, but which represents them. Fabio got Majid an ornament that’s a little pair of boxing gloves, while Majid got him a Rottweiler (and a bottle of sanitizer, laughing like a maniac when he presented it to Fabio, but Fabio secretly loves it. He'd gotten Majid a gnome to match his earlier purchase in revenge).</p><p> </p><p>Fabio starts collecting Majid's Christmas Village. There's already some houses with lights, an ice skating track, various stores that range from a bookstore to one of those overly Christmassy gingerbread cookie factories, some houses with a town square in front with various trees, and his current purchase is a mill which, originally, was meant as a joke and a callout to Majid's Dutch side, but the longer Fabio had looked at it, the more he started to like it. The blades rotate too and it's decently crafted and Fabio had placed it on the counter before he could change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>It's a chilly evening and it's already pitch black outside. Fabio doesn't mind. He thanks the cashier and makes his way out of the store. The streets are lit with the decorations and there are quite a few people out and about, doing last-minute present shopping.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Shit, we never discussed presents,' </em>Fabio thinks, making a mental note to bring it up during dinner. He's late, it's already almost a quarter past nine and Majid promised to take care of dinner, which means take out most likely. His feet automatically take him down the first alleyway, a shortcut towards home that will save him at least 5 minutes. The alley is dark, especially in comparison to the main streets which are flooded in lights. He's not even 5 steps in before he notices he's being followed. Too late to turn back. Cursing, he picks up his pace, cradling his bag of purchases close. His free hand is already in the pocket of his coat, trying to get a hold of his phone. He can't find it.</p><p> </p><p>A quick glance over his shoulder confirms he's being chased by four, maybe five males. "Oi, Zingaro!" one calls after him. </p><p> </p><p>"Cazzo!" Fabio mutters quietly to himself. He should've taken up Ricca's offer to accompany him. Working together with the other gang had been slow-going at best, hostile at worst. Tensions were rising, and Fabio and Marcel, the rival gang's leader, had been doing damage control overtime, trying to keep their fragile peace. Looks like some of Marcel's guys weren't so happy after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, man! We just wanna talk!" one of the men behind him yells after him, which is followed by a folly of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Fabio gives up on finding his phone, instead veering left towards the wall where a trash dumpster stands. He casually drops his bag as he passes it - no need for his purchases to get broken in the process. This also gives him two free hands. He's almost to the end of the alley, but he knows they won't let him get so far.  Just as the footsteps behind him start catching up with him, he tenses, waiting for the first blow to strike, all the while mentally repeating all the things Majid had taught him in the last few months.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If it's a group, take out the leader. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If you fight for your life, don't worry about fighting dirty. Scratch the eyes, pull on hair or ears (both hurt), punch throats, stamp on feet, kick shins or kneecaps and groins. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't be caught off guard when they keep coming. Adrenaline is a bitch to beat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabs him by the shoulder, forcing Fabio to turn around. He uses the momentum to draw his fist back and lets it fly. It connects to a jaw with a satisfying crack, his assaulter flying back by the force of it. Pain zings up from his knuckles to his shoulder, his nerves singing. He lets out an undignified yelp, shaking out his hand. He's lucky he's landed that hit so well because it gives him a little time to check out his opponents. There's four of them, and the one Fabio hit is cradling his jaw, lying down on the cobbled street. That leaves three.</p><p> </p><p>His hand hurts like a bitch, though, but he forces it back into a fist. He can basically hear Majid's mocking laughter in the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You just hit solid bone with a bare hand. What, did you think it wouldn't hurt?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fabio sometimes really, <em> really</em>, cannot stand the man.</p><p> </p><p>The other three are shooting each other glances, seizing Fabio up in between to try to come up with the best tactic to take him down. He shoots them a cocky grin, appearing more confident than he feels, while he slowly shuffles backwards. If he only can make it to the street - </p><p> </p><p>It's then the three of them jump on him. Fabio, forced to defend, tries his best to protect his head, as Majid had taught him, but he can't prevent at least one blow to his face. His eye is going to bruise for sure, and his jaw isn't feeling much better. He's still going backwards, the end of the alleyway within arms' reach, while still dealing out blows himself as best he can. He scratches, kicks and punches as much as he can, but black spots are starting to dance in his vision. Gasping for breath, in a desperate attempt to still come out of this alive - for if he gives up he's done for for sure - he gropes around in his pocket still trying to locate his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, his fingers close around the little handgun Majid had given him for his birthday. "So you're always armed," Majid had explained, "when things go wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Fabio, you utter <em> moron</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He manages to break free and whips it out of his pocket. His three attackers freeze as Fabio levels the gun at the middle one, a feral grin appearing on his lips. He tastes blood as it tickles down freely from his nose down his lips and chin. Slowly, he removes the safety pin and cocks it, still moving slowly backwards until he’s bathed in the light of the street lamp shining down on him.</p><p> </p><p>"If you wish to live," Fabio spits out, gasping still, "I suggest you start running."</p><p> </p><p>The three men turn on their heels, pick up their fourth party harshly and disappear from sight. Fabio sighs loudly and lets himself sag against the nearest wall, trying to slow down his breathing and steeling himself for the rest of the walk home. He supports himself on the wall while he goes to retrieve his bag, takes out a tissue to try to stop the bleeding from his nose, then limps home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What the <em> fuck </em> happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Majid is on him the second the front door falls shut behind him. Fabio grunts, gently pushing Majid away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, really! It's not as bad as it looks." Majid's brow furrows, clearly not believing him and Fabio exhales an annoyed sigh. "I'm <em> fine!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Who did this?" Majid ignores him, instead taking Fabio's bag from him so Fabio can get out of his coat. He's back fast, though, eyes roaming critically over Fabio's physique and Fabio can't suppress a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Some guys from Marcel's," Fabio says, and Majid opens his mouth to interrupt him but Fabio stops him by raising his hand, "and I will deal with them myself in the morning." Majid stares at him, and Fabio stares back, unwilling to back down. At last, Majid huffs a bit and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Let me at least get some ice for that. Your jaw looks awful."</p><p> </p><p>Majid doesn't wait for an answer, instead turning on his heel, leaving Fabio alone in the parlor. Rolling his eyes again - he should really stop doing that, it's hurting his eye and he feels the skin of his eyelid getting more swollen the more time passes - Fabio lets him go, instead veering towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing, he takes in the scene in front of him. Majid actually went out to get some firewood, because the hearth is blazing with a fire. There are also some candles lit on various furnitures, dinner stands steaming on the dinner table and the lights in the tree give off a soft glow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He is so screwed.</p><p> </p><p>"You could've called," Majid says softly as he slides up to Fabio's side.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I couldn't find my phone," Fabio answers, an apologetic lilt to his answer. A hand on the small of his back guides him towards the dinner table, but Fabio lowers himself down in front of the fire instead, basking in the warmth it provides. The thick rug they'd laId out earlier that week turns out to be a comfortable enough seat and Fabio closes his eyes as the tension bleeds out of him. "I am sorry for being late."</p><p> </p><p>"Not your fault, obviously," comes the reply. Majid lowers himself next to Fabio and gently presses the ice pack against the curve of his swollen eye, while he passes a wet washcloth to Fabio so he can wipe off the dried blood from his nose on his upper lip. Fabio hisses then shakes his head a little. </p><p> </p><p>"It is a little bit. I got caught up in shopping. I've brought you a present, though. It's in the bag."</p><p> </p><p>"I will look later. But thank you." They sit in silence as Fabio warms up, caught between the fire to his left and Majid's hovering body on the right, and Majid is focused on cooling the bruises blooming on Fabio's face, all the while muttering under his breath about irresponsibility and turning up security measures. Fabio is willing to listen to it for a little while, Majid's voice a nice thing to drift off too, but it does get annoying and seriously? Fabio is <em> fine. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Majid, <em> tesoro</em>, we are <em> not </em> hiring extra security, <em> basta!" </em> Fabio sighs, squinting at Majid. "I am fine, I remember all the things you taught me. It was three to one, and I took the fourth one out, I protected both my head and my vitals as well as I could, and I made it home safely. It's just a bit of bruising, nothing that will kill me. So calm the fuck down, you're not getting rid of me just yet." He's poking into Majid's chest to make sure his point comes across and Majid looks down at his fingers in annoyance, before glancing up and giving Fabio an unbelieving look.</p><p> </p><p>"You were literally limping just now."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because I kicked one of these assholes but accidentally injured my foot against their kneecap! Those things are kinda hard!" he says, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis, before leaning backwards, leaning on his hands he's placed behind him. It stretches his torso a bit and his side aches a little, but doesn't hurt as much as his face does - he really caught most of the bows on either his face or on his arms. They will ache and hurt and bruise in the morning for sure, but for now he feels fine. </p><p> </p><p>Majid stays silent, and when Fabio glances at him, he sees the way Majid is trying to refrain from laughing, biting on his bottom lip, but his eyes are lit up with poorly hidden humour. It makes a smile break out on Fabio’s face in return -he winces briefly at it pulls at his swollen skin-, and a giggle escapes his lips. Majid laughs too, briefly, then pressed a kiss to Fabio’s lips before pressing the ice pack back to his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Positive. My face caught the worst, I think. Maybe some bruises but they’ll fade.” Fabio pauses, then smiles slyly at his boyfriend. “Do you want to check me out, to make sure? It’s warm here, I don’t mind stripping down for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Majid rolls his eyes. "I can't believe you sometimes," he mutters, switching the ice pack from Fabio's jaw back to his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Fabio hums in acknowledgement, a soft smile on his face before he closes his eyes, tilting his head back and letting Majid work in comfortable silence. The cooling feels good on his heated and battered skin - not that he would admit this out loud now - and it seems to give Majid some peace to be able to take care of him for a little bit. He feels drowsy with it, the soft touches that Majid provides, the pounding of his bruises that fade as they get chilled, the comfortable sounds of the fire next to him and the steady heat it provides.</p><p> </p><p>He jumps a bit when Majid's cold fingers graze over the skin of his stomach as Majid lifts his shirt, tugging it upwards. Fabio lazily opens his unharmed eye, looking down as Majid wordlessly tries to get him to cooperate into losing his shirt. "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>“Take it off,” Majid says simply. Fabio gives him a suggestive smirk, leans up and curls his hands around the hem of his shirt, hissing in pain as his right hand refuses to cooperate, pain blooming along his digits. </p><p> </p><p>Majid makes a grab for his hand instead, closely inspecting his knuckles, gently taking hold of each of his fingers and inspecting their ability to bend. They work all fine, but it hurts and some of his fingers have become stiff. Fabio lets him inspect to his heart's content, trying to breathe through the little bouts of pain but also basking in the careful attention Majid is giving him and to his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Majid glances up, an approving smile on his face and he looks at Fabio with appreciation. If Fabio had been less himself, he might have blushed. “You really did throw out some good punches,” Majid says, pride evident in his voice. “The damage is limited to your knuckles, they’re just a bit roughed up. Your muscles also took a hit, which is to be expected because they aren’t used to these kinds of movement and impact. Try to keep flexing your fingers to avoid stiffness and swelling, you should be able to properly use them again tomorrow, maybe the day after.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know a way to keep <em> flexing </em> them,” Fabio says coyly. </p><p> </p><p>Majid gives him an unimpressed look, then leans in to kiss him just the way Fabio likes, deep and demanding. “Maybe when you’re no longer injured,” Majid says, voice full of promise, “when all your limbs work properly again, I’ll hold you to that. But not tonight. Now, off with that shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Fabio sighs but relents, knowing Majid is right. If they attempt this now, it will be half-assed on his side due to pain, and Majid will hold back trying not to injure him more. He leans back, creating room to take off his shirt as Majid helps him. </p><p> </p><p>“When I’m all healed up, I’m gonna ride you right here, on the carpet in front of the fire,” Fabio gasps as Majid’s cold fingers prod against his ribs, checking for bruises. “Gonna have you open me up on your fingers for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Majid clucks his tongue at him and gives him a dark look, his dark eyes looking impossibly darker. “I know you’re fine when you run your mouth like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Swatting the prodding hands away, Fabio grabs Majid carefully by his cheeks, cradling the back of his head and pulling him in for another kiss. Majid gives in easily, lips parting at the slide of tongue against them. Hands are fluttering over Fabio's torso, mindful of the sore spots, leaving goosebumps in their wake. They make out in front of the dying embers of the fire, unhurried and safe, dinner and presents forgotten. The both of them are silently relieved everything's fine, and both expressing in the way they kiss, the sliding of their lips, the slight panting in between, everything they cannot express in words.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The 24th arrives way too quickly and Fabio is a nervous wreck. He's all healed up, no lingering damage thankfully, but he's not sure in what state he'll be when Majid figures out what he did.</p><p> </p><p>They've talked about what they would like to do on the actual Christmas days - Majid hadn't celebrated beyond the tree and Fabio usually ended up at Ricca's where the both of them would drink themselves into a stupor, before the big gang dinner on <em> Il giorno di Santo Stefano </em>- most of their ragtag family went to see actual family members on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and both Ricca and himself didn't have, or didn't care for, any relatives. </p><p> </p><p>The both of them didn't feel for a big celebration - instead agreeing on a 'family dinner' on Christmas Eve just for the two of them. Majid had laughed when Fabio explained that the big family dinner's on Christmas Eve, followed by presents either at midnight or early Christmas morning, and a big family lunch on Christmas Day.</p><p> </p><p>"We can do the Italian equivalent," he'd said. "I like a good dinner. Maybe we can both try to cook? I'll ask my mother for a recipe."</p><p> </p><p>"Why, what's the Dutch version?" Fabio had asked, swatting Majid's hands away as they wandered towards the pan on the stove. Fabio had been home early so he'd been cooking for a while now, Majid bothering his process like an overexcited puppy. "Get out of my kitchen," he'd added, as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>Majid snorted but backed off. "Why are you asking me? We don't celebrate. But I know what Tessa used to do. Christmas Eve isn't a big thing - mostly people are at home, or out for dinner. Actual celebrations are on the Christmas Days - especially couples celebrate twice, first with one family, the second with the other, and even then they might go out to restaurants instead of home dinners. Presents are usually reserved for First Christmas Day."</p><p> </p><p>Fabio had glanced up at that. "No big dinner on the 24th? Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Majid had nodded, leaning back against the counter and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "We can have a big dinner, the two of us, on Christmas Eve. Gives us Christmas Day off to <em> not </em> celebrate," he'd suggested, gauging Fabio's reaction. "We could, hypothetically, spend the entire day in bed instead."</p><p> </p><p>Fabio paused, glancing over his shoulder, swallowing as he saw the shark-like grin on Majid's face. "Just the two of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why not? This is, after all, our own tradition."</p><p> </p><p>Fabio hadn't argued after that, instead bringing up the subject of presents and the both of them deciding against it - the decorations were presents enough, and the prospect of not-really-celebrating-but-celebrating was good enough for them.</p><p> </p><p>However, every time they went out, Majid would pause, looking at gifts mostly suitable for a 12-year-old brother. Some new shoes, a football, some things Fabio wasn't even quite sure about why they were being sold at all but apparently the newest rage amongst teens.</p><p> </p><p>He never went in, instead looking at the shop windows with a pensive look on his face, before moving on.</p><p> </p><p>Fabio had invited his mother and brother the next morning, and made sure he'd subtly bought the gifts Majid had been staring at without Majid finding out.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of the 24th, Fabio is up early, turning the kitchen into an organised mess in preparation for his cooking later in the afternoon (he'd started yesterday on his <em>p</em><em>anetonne</em>, Italian Christmas bread, giving the dough the required time to rise) and finishing his panetonne. Thank god he's got an U-shaped kitchen with lots of counter space, because Majid is standing behind his back, also making a mess of his side of the kitchen while speaking in a flurry of Arabic and Dutch Fabio can't even imagine being able to follow. He's on the phone with his mother, discussing his recipes.</p><p> </p><p>They'd agreed earlier on an elaborate dinner. Ricca would take care of the starter, while Fabio would cook the first main course and dessert. Majid would bring in some Dutch recipes with his cooking for the second course.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing anxiously at the clock, he hopes Mrs. Zamari can hang up soon - she's got a flight to catch after all, and after a conversation that had been a horrific mix of broken English, Dutch and a little Arabic (basically everything Majid had been teaching him), they'd agreed that Fabio would pick them up from the Airport so they could surprise Majid. </p><p> </p><p>To make sure Majid would cook his meal also for more than just the two of them, Fabio had roped Ricciardo into the plan, inviting him for dinner. Ricca had played it off as if Fabio had been discussing his plans, then told Majid he was a bit down about the holidays himself because he used to celebrate with Fabio all these years. His subtle begging for an invite had worked wonders, so well even that Majid had apologised to Fabio multiple times that evening while also arguing that he simply couldn't let the man he'd considered Fabio's family to be alone. Ricca then had happily announced he'd bring in some friends too. </p><p> </p><p>"Fabi, do we have red wine?"</p><p> </p><p>Fabio scoffed, sending an offended look over his shoulder. "Of course. You know where to find it."</p><p> </p><p>A sigh. "One that isn't expensive and which I can use for the poached pears?"</p><p> </p><p>Another incredulous look. "The entire bottle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and Mam says preferably a dry red."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Fabio answers before turning back to his part of the counter. He knows what he's going to make, that's not the issue. He waits with bated breath as Majid swears softly behind him. His speech slips back into a mix of Dutch and Arabic, talking to his mother at the other end of the line and humming as he notes some things down on a piece of paper. He hangs up, turns around and hovers over Fabio's shoulder, looking down at the spinach Fabio had been preparing for his ravioli, his part of the main course.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to go grocery shopping, then," Majid sighs. "Can't make poached pears in an expensive wine, it will be a waste if you ask me."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Fabio answers, hoping he sounds casual. "But do you want to help me with the ravioli first?" Mrs. Zamari had just texted him they were about to board - Fabio is surprised Majid hadn't heard any unusual sounds when he'd hung up just now or she'd played it off well - and had assured him she'd text him when she and Tarik landed, so he could pick them up. He just needs Majid to be occupied until that happens - if he went out for groceries, Fabio might make it to the airport and back without too much suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Majid squints at the spinach Fabio had been preparing, tearing off the stems before putting it in a bowl so it can be washed. "Sure, what can I do?"</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next hour working on the ravioli - Fabio is sure he could've worked faster, especially with a second pair of hands, but he needs to drag this out as long as he can, considering the flight takes roughly two hours, and he personally hadn't made this recipe since he lost his mother when he was little and now had to follow her hand-written recipe in the little notebook he still has of her. They work in relative silence, content to work and throw in a few remarks here and there.</p><p> </p><p>However, there's still an hour left by the time they finish. They take turns showering - Fabio insisting he wants to go first, arguing Majid takes longer to get ready (which isn't true at all but Majid indulges him), and by the time Majid makes it back down the stairs, dressed in well worn black jeans and a soft grey sweater, Fabio had been texting Ricca to help him get out of this mess. </p><p> </p><p>"There's a situation at the office. I'm going to pick up Ricca and be back as soon as possible, okay?" Fabio looks up apologetic while Majid frowns down at him. He’s positive Majid’s going to object, before he gets a tiny nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m going to get the groceries. Do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ve got everything,” Fabio answers, following Majid towards the front door, shrugging on his coat and grabbing his car keys as Majid does the same. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Call me when you need me.” With that, Majid leans in for a quick kiss and makes his way out the door. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ricca and Fabio have been waiting for the last twenty minutes, both nursing their respective coffees (Ricca a regular Lungo while Fabio is sipping on his triple espresso while ignoring Ricca's judging), waiting for Tarik and his mother to make it out of the terminal. Mrs. Zamari had texted him ten minutes ago, assured him they'd traveled lightly so they didn't have to check in any luggage. However, getting from the plane to the main hall always is a pain so that it might still take them over fifteen minutes doesn't surprise Fabio at all.</p><p> </p><p>They're hanging back, scanning the crowds that come with bursts through the doors and watching with disinterest at how families are being reunited. Fabio shuffles, downing the last of his coffee and glancing anxiously at the clock. Majid has been texting him a few times now, telling him he's back home a while ago. His texts have become quite concerned and Fabio's been texting him he's fine and still with Ricca regularly, telling him he hopes to be able to be home soon, taking Ricca with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally," Ricca mutters next to him and moves away from Fabio, startling him a bit. Looking in the general direction Ricca's walking, he spots a small woman, walking at a brisk pace while also fussing at her son on her side, a stern look on her face. Fabio can immediately tell that Tarik is Majid's younger brother - he's sturdy, looking like he's going to grow a few centimeters soon, and he has that same set in his eyebrows, the same heavy look on his face. It makes Fabio smile.</p><p> </p><p>He catches up to them and politely introduces himself. Up close, he can see Majid inherited his mother's eyes - they twinkle the same way.</p><p> </p><p>She's carefully watching him, taking him in and Fabio tries not to fidget too much under her gaze. Tarik, however, smiles at him, telling him Majid has told him some things already about him and that he's excited to see their tree.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride home is the most entertaining conversation Fabio's ever had. They make small talk in that mix of English, Arabic and Dutch for which Fabio had prepared himself, Tarik occasionally functioning as a very hesitant translator - he's already had some English classes at school so he knows some basics, but most of their meanings are conveyed through their gesturing.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for being here," Fabio tells Mrs. Zamari as he holds out his hand to help her get out of the car. "I'm glad you're celebrating with us."</p><p> </p><p>She looks up to him and gives him a small smile. "I haven't seen my son in over a year. It's very thoughtful of you to invite us."</p><p> </p><p>Tarik passes them, practically bouncing, impatient to enter the house and see his big brother. Mrs. Zamari admonishes him, but does so with a soft look on her face. "He's so excited to see Majid," she explains. </p><p> </p><p>Fabio grins at her, ruffling Tarik's head as he passes him to unlock the front door, an undignified 'hey' being called after him, making Fabio chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe, is that you, finally?" Just as the entire group makes their way past the threshold, Majid rounds the corner and stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Fabio's company.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like the whole room moves in slow motion. Both Tarik and Mrs. Zamari freeze at the sight of him, drinking in their brother and son. It's Tarik who moves first, a grin breaking out on his face and basically leaping into his brother, arms going tight around Majid's waist. It seems to shake Majid into movement, hugging his brother close while whispering his disbelief and joy against him.</p><p> </p><p>Fabio exchanges a look with Ricca, and the both of them excuse themselves, leaving the family to reunite. Glancing back over his shoulder, he can just see Majid hugging his mother close to his chest and giving her a small peck on her forehead.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening catching up and getting to know one another. Fabio has been content to lean back, letting Majid reunite with his family without interfering, showing his mother and brother around the house, watching in delight at Tariks enthusiasm. Instead, Ricca and he had been discussing some office things, until Majid had shut that down, involving Fabio into the conversation because he thought it important that they get to know each other well. After all, they are all his family, and Fabio could tell he was slightly nervous whether they would get along. However, after a few questions and Tarik laughing at a story Fabio was telling, he started to relax, arm going around Fabio’s shoulders while sinking back against the couch.</p><p> </p><p>While Ricca concerns himself with the carpaccio for the starter course, Fabio cooks his Ravioli. He smiles as arms snake around his waist, Majid's cologne filling his senses and leaning into the touch as a soft kiss is pressed against the side of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for this," he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Fabio whispers back. “They’re your family. It’s only right they’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>"He's grown so much," Majid mutters into his skin, and Fabio tries to glance over his shoulder at his face. "I've missed a lot. Should've been there."</p><p> </p><p>"Not your fault," Fabio says sternly while turning in his lover's arms. "Besides, they're here now. Spend time with them."</p><p> </p><p>He smiles encouragingly and leans in for a quick kiss, hands fisting in the soft material of the grey sweater.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I interrupting?" They break apart as Majid's mother steps into the kitchen, albeit a bit hesitant. Her eyes flicker between them as she says: "I can give you two a moment..?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine," Fabio assures her, stepping away to check on his dish. "These are about done anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about them, Mrs. Zamari," Ricca says as he grabs a few plates of carpaccio to take into the dining room. "These two don't need a moment - they just create one even though it's highly inappropriate sometimes." His laugh is quickly replaced by a yelp as Majid jabs him viciously in his side, chasing him from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Go be useful and set the table!" Fabio calls after him, then turns back to mrs. Zamari. There's a curl to her lips, the same one Majid has when something amuses him. It makes Fabio smile softly to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something we can do for you?" he asks, and Mrs. Zamari raises a sardonic eyebrow at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I'd help my son out with his course, before it gets messed up," she says, a teasing tilt to her voice and Majid pretends to be wounded before he pulls her into his side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Grazie, Mama." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm done with this ravioli anyway," Fabio says, gathering two plates of carpaccio after setting the ravioli aside. "I'll help Ricca set up - you guys go cook." He winks at Majid and gets a wink in return, before his mother starts bossing him around, setting the both of them to work.</p><p> </p><p>Fabio ropes Tarik into helping them set the table, sending him into the kitchen to retrieve some supplies like cutlery and the remaining carpaccio, while Fabio raids his wine cellar. For the non-alcohol drinkers, he also takes several juices up. Ricca has been playing around with his sound system, trying to find a radio station for some background music which isn't Christmas themed, before giving up and pulling up his own playlist and streaming this instead.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the table is set, the preparations for Majid's course are done too, the smell of wine, sugar and cinnamon wafting into the dining room - the poached pears are left cooking slowly on a low fire to let the pears truly absorb the flavour of the wine and spices.</p><p> </p><p>Conversation flows freely once everyone is sat and the wine/juice bottles are uncorked. Tarik gives Majid in full details an update on his life - his friends, his new school where he will go after next summer, new hobbies he picked up. Majid listens with rapt attention, asking questions and glancing at his mother a few times to gauge her reaction. She smiles encouragingly back at him every time.</p><p> </p><p>They don't speak of his father, nor does he ask. But it's alright - they will cross that bridge when they get there. Fabio is sure of it. He's content to lean back, enjoy his food and wine and make jabs at Ricca at both their expenses.</p><p> </p><p>As Majid and his mother return to the kitchen to finish his food after the first main course is done, Fabio tells story after story to Tarik of Majid, who is brimming with curiosity - how did they meet? What does Majid do for work? How long have they been together? Do they live together as well?</p><p> </p><p>Ricca gets involved into the conversation too, and by the time Majid returns with his course - mashed potatoes, poached pears, and grilled steak with baked mushrooms, Tarik is crying with laughter as both Ricca and Fabio try to one-up one another, each story they tell more outlandish than the one before. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they finally get to the panettone it's already close to midnight. Fabio scoots back his chair and taps Majid on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to grab something - can you help me for a bit?"</p><p> </p><p>Majid looks at him curiously for a moment before following him. Fabio leads them to the guest bedroom to grab the presents he'd been hiding all this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Fabi, what-?" Majid starts, but no words follow as he looks positively shocked at the stack of presents Fabio lays out in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"For Tarik," Fabio gushes. "I've been buying them on your behalf - you didn't know I planned this, so I thought I'd buy the things you've been looking at for you, so you could -" He yelps as Majid pulls him up roughly, flush against him and starts pressing kisses to Fabio's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You - absolute - madman," Majid says in between, wonder in his voice and evident in his eyes and the way he's looking at Fabio like he presented him the moon makes Fabio's heart skip a beat. Majid's palms are warm against his cheeks as Majid keeps cradling his head, as he keeps leaning in to press butterfly kisses all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Go spoil your brother," Fabio laughs, trying to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>Majid smiles at him, big and happy before he leans down, gathering most of the presents in his arms before turning away, and in that moment Fabio feels something he hasn't felt in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe for the first time in almost two decades, he has a family he loves and nurtures and the warm feeling blooming in his chest overwhelms him. It's that feeling that makes him call out.</p><p> </p><p>"Majid," he says, breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Glancing over his shoulder, Majid stops in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>The smile Majid sends him is positively radiant and Fabio feels warm with it, like he's been standing outside basking in the first few rays of sunlight after a dark winter.</p><p> </p><p>"And I, you," Majid answers, honest and pragmatic, as always straight to the point. It's always been like this between them, and always will be.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering the presents, the two of them smile softly at each other before making their way back into the dining room. Tarik will fall silent at all the presents he's gifted, incredibly thankful and happy, while his mother will discreetly wipe away a few tears. Over the next few days, Majid will introduce them to the city, which he has started to call his home. It won't all be easy, especially when his mother sits him down to tell him what had become of his father, but they will get through this as a family and Fabio will be there to catch him when Majid stumbles. It will also hurt when Tarik and his mother fly back to the Netherlands after ringing in the New Year, but promises will be made for many visits. In March, Fabio and Majid will fly to Amsterdam to spend the week with their family, Majid introducing Fabio to the Dutch culture by dragging him to all the stereotypical tourist spots.</p><p> </p><p>But all that lies in the future. Right now, they sit side by side at the dinner table, bellies full of food and love, smiling widely as they keep stealing glances at each other, hands clasped and fingers entwined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: can you tell I know fuck-all about cooking don’t ask me about the logistics jfjdksks<br/>Hope you liked it 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>